


Motive

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  <i>The one question I hoped he wouldn't ask: why</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motive

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who loves that moment in _Old, Unhappy Far-Off Things_ when James looks away from Robbie before answering him after staying up all night working on the Chloe Brooks case.

Discovered. Not just Lewis, but Innocent too. Why did they have to be early today, of all days? I thought I’d have time to finish before...

But he’s here, asking what I’m doing, what it means.

And he’s asked. The one question I hoped he wouldn’t ask: why.

I have to turn away. Can’t let him see the truth.

_You thought something wasn’t right._

For him. No other reason.

He believes he failed both his wife and Chloe Brooks. I can’t push Valerie Lewis out of the path of Monkford’s car for him, but together we can give Chloe justice.

 


End file.
